


论瞒天过海与昭然若揭

by FreakTruth



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Thomas is bad at keeping secrets.托马斯非常不擅长保守秘密。





	论瞒天过海与昭然若揭

纽特本来以为这是很普通的一次聚会，充满啤酒、披萨、对老师的抱怨和黄色笑话的那种。

可当他走进米诺的公寓时——有钱的亚洲人，只有他是拿着父母的钱在外面租房子住的，剩下这些穷学生都住的是学校里的学生公寓——他警惕地发觉这好像不是一次普通的聚会。

首先，布兰达和特蕾莎都在场，这很稀奇，因为这两个姑娘通常不愿意参与进他们这种“乱七八糟的男孩聚会”。其次，所有人的神色都有一点凝重，甚至连盖里那两条十分有特点的眉毛都拧在一起，纽特开始认真地怀疑这些人是不是瞒着他参与了什么地下帮派。最后，也是最令纽特疑惑的一点，托马斯不在这。而托马斯从不缺席他们的聚会。

看到纽特也到了，米诺严肃地开口，纽特觉得他对待期末考试都没这么认真过：“好的，既然我们人来齐了，那么——”

“等等，”纽特找了个地方坐下，打断了米诺，“我们不需要等托马斯吗？”

“他实验室还有事，一时半会出不来。”艾瑞斯回答他，神情有一些不自然。

米诺对艾瑞斯点点头，轻咳了一声，再次开口，“那么，我，咳，”除了在微观经济学的课上被叫起来发言，纽特还从没见过米诺这么磕磕巴巴的，“我就，切入正题了。我是说，朋友们，你们有没有觉得，托马斯最近有一点奇怪？”

奇怪，纽特听到这个词，心里咯噔一声，他似乎隐隐约约知道了这个话题的走向，只是不能确定。看着周围几个人默默认同地点头，纽特决定跟着他们一起小鸡啄米一样点着头。

“看，连纽特都这么觉得。”布兰达把矛头指向他，“他可是托马斯的室友，他最清楚托马斯的状况了。”

事实上，还不太清楚，因为你们含糊其辞什么都没说。纽特面带微笑，实际还在试图理清头绪。

“他最近是不是嗑药了，”盖里郑重其事地问他，“我知道他最近在赶一篇论文，他在靠这个提神吗？”

“我非常确定他没有嗑药。”纽特皱着眉回答。

“那我就真的不知道该如何解释他近来的行为了，因为他真的像嗑嗨了一样，完全不知道控制和别人的——怎么说——交往距离？还是说这就是他的本性，只是现在再流露出来？”盖里双手一摊，向后靠在沙发靠垫上。

“不知道，但他以前可没有这样过，”特蕾莎耸耸肩，“通过接吻和别人道别？那天我都要吓死了，我们在一起做实验，他有事要先走，然后他亲了纽特，接着又来亲我和布兰达。”特蕾莎回忆着当时的场景，仍然心有余悸。

“货真价实的亲，就差没伸舌头了。”布兰达接着说。

好吧，纽特暗想，他现在知道这是怎么一回事了。

这全都是由于他和托马斯两周前那个愚蠢的决定——他们在一个喝醉了的晚上滚到了一起，第二天早上起来才发现他们是互相单恋的两个蠢蛋，他们飞速地确认了恋爱关系，但却脑子一热决定瞒着他们的朋友们进行这场恋爱。

这就导致了很严重的后果，主要是托马斯导致的，因为他真的非常不擅长保守秘密。那些在他们两个独处时的小习惯，托马斯总是不由自主地带到其他地方去，吻别就是其中一项。在他习惯性地吻了纽特却发现还有别的熟人在场时，为了不引起怀疑，他就只能一视同仁地献上自己的“热情”。

“他还亲了我和埃尔比，”米诺一脸生无可恋地补充，“在健身房，纽特当时也在。”埃尔比默默地点头。

“还有上次在你们的寝室，”艾瑞斯看向纽特，“我去找你们，你正要出门，他亲了你，然后又来亲我。”

他们七嘴八舌地讨论起来，无一不是对托马斯最近过分热情的疑惑和控诉。而纽特作为托马斯的室友，本应是遭受荼毒最多的受害人，在他们之中却十分安静。

特蕾莎发现了他的沉默：“纽特，你对此没什么想说的吗？”

我能说什么，纽特无奈地想，告诉你们其实我是他的男朋友所以那些亲密行为只是对我和你们无关？还是我们已经秘密恋爱了两周但是决定瞒着你们？谢了，他还想多活两天。

所以他只是很明智地选择继续隐瞒真相：“主要是你们把我想说的都说了。”

特蕾莎狐疑地看了看他，没多问什么。

“还有一次，”盖里完全没注意特蕾莎和纽特的对话，还在慷慨激昂地补充，“有一次，他在晚饭的时候亲了我！”

“什么？！”纽特惊呼出声，刚刚其他人说的那些场景纽特都有些印象，可这个他却完全不记得，他十分确定近期的晚饭都是他和托马斯两个人吃的，“这又是怎么回事？！”他冲着盖里急切地问，一颗心提到了嗓子眼，音量也不自觉地加大。

盖里一下子被他这种气势汹汹震住了，过了一会儿才解释：“那次在餐厅，我进去的时候他正好亲了你，然后你从另一个门走了。他看到我，和我打了个招呼，也亲了我。”

所以是这样，纽特的一颗心又放回肚子里。

“你是他的室友，你得和他谈谈。”特蕾莎语重心长地说。

“我会的。”纽特没有丝毫敷衍，他也确实觉得自己应该和托马斯谈谈。

***

“我们需要谈谈。”纽特努力让自己的口吻变得严肃，虽然他们此刻互相搂着的姿势并不太适合“谈谈”这种场景。

“唔，什么事？”托马斯才熬了好几天夜赶完了一篇论文，声音软绵绵的。

“关于那些亲吻，汤米，”纽特一边玩着托马斯的头发一边说，“你得，收敛一些。”

托马斯坐起身来看着他：“你不喜欢吗？”他说这话的时候还有一点委屈，纽特顿时觉得自己犯下什么滔天大罪一样。

“不，不是，但那给别人造成了困扰。如果你亲我的同时还要亲他们的话。”纽特解释道。

托马斯略微低头，像在思考这件事。片刻，他说：“好吧。”

好吧？这过程真是出乎意料地顺利。纽特在托马斯窝进他怀里打盹时有点不可思议地想。

***

那些亲吻如纽特所愿地消失了。不管是在什么场合，只要有他们的朋友在场，托马斯就不会亲他，自然也不会亲别人。他们的朋友十分满意托马斯恢复正常，纽特也本该满意的，可他却发现自己并不那么满意。从前他和托马斯道别的时候，不管有没有别人在，他总能得到一个吻。而现在等他习以为常地想得到一个吻的时候，却没了那个机会。

我这算不算自作自受？纽特在自己又一次出于习惯等待托马斯的吻却发现后者并没这个打算时自嘲地想。

他十分确定他要再和托马斯谈谈。

***

“我们需要谈谈。”这次的场合很合适，至少是在教室里。

“恩，怎么了？”

“关于那些吻，汤米。”

托马斯皱起了眉：“我最近有不小心吻你吗？没有吧？”

“不，你没有。”而这快要逼疯我了。

“那是……？”托马斯无辜地看着他。

“我是说，”纽特不自然地咳嗽了两声，“你可以，可以恢复那些亲吻。”他有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

这次抗拒的人却变成了托马斯，“我不太确定，纽特。”托马斯明显苦恼地说，“我是说，亲你的同时还要亲别人，这确实挺奇怪的。最近大家看我的眼光正常很多，我觉得挺好的。”

“没有别人。”纽特抓住托马斯句子里的漏洞反驳他。

“什么？”托马斯迷茫地眨了眨眼。

“没有别人。”纽特冷静地重复，“你只能亲我一个。”

然后他用一个吻堵住了托马斯的回答。

END

 

彩蛋1：

当托马斯又开始吻纽特时，其他人显然都有一些惊恐。盖里尤甚。

“我是他的男朋友，”纽特大言不惭地宣布，“所以他以后只需要亲我就可以了。”

而其他人完全不知道自己是应该庆幸还是应该加倍地恐慌。

倒是布兰达看起来不一般地兴奋。

彩蛋2：

“所以你们搞到了一起。”特蕾莎嫌恶地看着纽特亲了亲托马斯。现在纽特成了那个没完没了亲别人——哦只是亲托马斯——的人。

她宁愿回到托马斯不得不亲他们所有人的时候也不想看这对爱情鸟儿在她眼前卿卿我我。

彩蛋3：

查克发现真相的方式最为惨烈，他周末来学校找他的表兄托马斯，推开寝室门却看到纽特和托马斯正抱在一起热切地扒着对方的衣服。

据说他当时的尖叫差点引来了宿管。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不得不说，全文我最满意的是标题【微笑  
> 事实证明我完全写不了甜文【手动再见  
> 我还是安心地做一个专注狗血的作者【被安排地明明白白


End file.
